1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses having a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid from nozzle openings, and more specifically to ink jet recording apparatuses having an ink jet recording head that ejects ink as liquid droplets.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses having a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid include ink jet recording apparatuses having an ink jet recording head that generates a pressure in flow paths by using pressure generating means and ejects ink droplets from nozzle openings that communicate with the flow paths.
Such an ink jet recording head has a problem of ejection failure such as clogging of nozzle openings due to thickening of ink, sedimentation of ink components and containment of air bubbles. JP-A-2012-56248 discloses a liquid ejecting apparatus including a supply path that supplies ink stored in a liquid storing unit to a manifold which is a common liquid chamber for all the flow paths that communicate with the respective nozzle openings of an ink jet recording head, and a discharge path that discharges ink which is thickened and contains sediments of ink components and air bubbles from the manifold of the ink jet recording head to the outside.
However, in a configuration in which ink is supplied from the outside to the ink jet recording head and is discharged from the ink jet recording head to the outside, the consumption of ink ejected at a time differs between when ink droplets are ejected from all the nozzle openings and when ink droplets are ejected from one nozzle opening. This causes a pressure change in the manifold and leads to a problem in that the weight of ejected ink droplets varies.
Such a problem is not limited to the ink jet recording apparatuses and exists in the liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject liquid other than ink.